The present invention relates to a design support device, a semiconductor device and a non-transitory computer readable medium. For example, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device which dynamically changes circuit configurations, a design support device which supports system design by using the semiconductor device, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
In recent years, a programmable semiconductor device which programmably switches a circuit operating range or a circuit configuration has been proposed. Here, the Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. 2007-531408 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-104827 disclose examples of this programmable semiconductor device.
The Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. 2007-531408 discloses an analog/digital conversion circuit which can programmably switch an input voltage range. This analog/digital conversion circuit sets to which bit of a Cap DAC array an analog input signal is sampled based on data input inputted from a serial port.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-104827 discloses a semiconductor device which includes a plurality of analog functional circuits such as amplifiers, and switches circuit forms (e.g. an inverting circuit and a non-inverting circuit) and circuit configurations (e.g. a gain) using circuit configuration commands.